The Dragon of Lightning
by Zack Hiwatari-Chan
Summary: Your typical Harry grows up someone where else story, with a not so typical twist. A different kind of Harry Potter crossover that I haven't seen done before.
1. Prologue

It was early morning, but the figure that had literally appeared out of nowhere in the temple courtyard had come from a place where it was the dead of night. "Are you sure you can take him? It's not too much trouble?" An anxious figure asked his old mentor. He was holding a small bundle close to him protectively.

"It is no burden. Not knowing what kind of home the boy comes from. He will make a fine addition to the temple." An elderly Chinese man assured the younger and obviously British man.

The man sighed in obvious relief. "Thank you master, I can't take him; the Ministry would have my head . . . its best that he grows up somewhere, where he isn't in any danger. No one will find him out here, not so far from Brittan." The man explained.

"I understand Remus. He will be safe with us. We will train him, he will be strong." The Elderly man said. "You did the right thing by bringing him here."

It was that day, that moment, in which the future was changed forever. Time began to flow down a new path, forging a new destiny. As the small baby boy with the lightning shaped scar, joined the Xiaolin Temple.

**Note!**

**Just a Idea I'm trying out. Nothing special, I've never seen a fic done like this before so, I thought it would be cool. Tell me what you think! I've got plenty of chapters written in advance, so just tell me I don't suck and I'll probably post the next one XD**


	2. The Journey of a Thousand Miles

**Note!**

**O_O I am floored by the response this story has received int he few hours since I posted it. Seriously! I didn't think that so many people would like it! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

A jade eyed ten year old boy with unruly black hair roamed the halls of the temple, a concerned frown adorning his features. Rain poured down outside the window, he shivered as a cold breeze blew through the open window. "Where could the little narcissist be?" He muttered irritated. He had been looking for his brother for over an hour. It was times like this he resented the temple being so very big. A few minutes later he found who he was looking for, a diminutive nine year old, practicing a rather complicated Martial arts move, outside in the pouring rain, at Eight PM. Clearly his little brother wished to die of some horrible sickness.

He rolled his eyes at the younger boy. "Omi get in here! You're going to catch something if you stay out much longer." He groaned walking out into the rain. Not giving much thought to the downpour. _He_ wasn't the one in danger of catching some type of sickness. Omi had probably been out here all day!

"But I must perfect the Tornado Strike!" Omi argued as he paused in his training and turned to him, clearly believing that this should be his top priority. Omi always put his responsibility as the 'Xiaolin Dragon of the Water' first, even if he wasn't the dragon of the water yet. He was just a dragon in training.

"Its _fine_ Omi, You don't need to practice anymore." He assured putting his hand on Omi's shoulder, attempting to guide back inside. Lightning was starting to run through the clouds and he was not about to get hit. He attracted lightning worse than Omi attracted trouble.

"Oh but it is not!" Omi argued. "Dojo says it was a little to the left!" Omi pointed accusingly at the dragon. Dojo opened an eye lazily; he was sleeping on a windowsill overlooking the courtyard. The shape shifting size changing dragon was never far from Omi it seemed.

He shot a glare at said Dragon who grinned sheepishly at him. "Oh did he now?" Dojo _knew_ how Omi was about his martial arts. "I'm sure it's fine. Come on, I've got to get started on Dinner and _you_ need to dry off." He said turning back to his little brother sternly.

"But Harry" Omi's argument was cut off by someone interrupting them.

"There you are young Dragons! I have been searching for you." Master Fung smiled at them and beckoned them insdie. "I have much news to tell you."

Said knows would change the two brother's lives forever.

Harry frowned as he watched His brother and the new dragons board Dojo, heading for the first Shen Gong Wu to reveal itself, the Mantis Flip-coin. They were certainly powerfully, their chi-auras were not something to overlook. And they definitely had raw talent. They may also be a good influence on his brother, but were they really ready to be hunting Shen Gong Wu so early?

"Master Fung, why is it that I cannot go with them? Am I not a dragon as well?" Harry asked the elderly man standing next to him.

"You will understand in time, why you cannot take part in their mission's young one."Master Fung assured.

Harry frowned. "But Master, if I do not go, how will I know Omi is safe? I will join them on as many missions as I am able, even if it means defying you." Harry stated truthfully.

Master Fung laughed. "I am aware of that Harry. I would expect nothing less from you." He told Harry with a small smile.

Seven hours later Harry happily, but a little jealously listened to the other dragon's story of how they won the Mantis Flip-Coin, the Eye of Dashi and the Two-Ton Tunic. Once Omi had gone off to play with Kimiko's handheld, Harry had the chance to talk with her and Raimundo, the new monks that were his age. Clay had gone off to raid the kitchen.

Raimundo almost had a heart attack when he found out that Harry enjoyed being in the Temple Library. In his free time no less! Needless to say, the two didn't exactly hit it off. Kimiko and Harry on the other hand had a rather pleasant beginning, not exactly best friends, but they could at least hold a conversation.

**Note!**

**Hoped you liked it, the chapters will get longer the more Harry get's involved. And if Harry was OOC, try to keep in mind that he was raised at the Temple, and thus will probably be rather different from Cannon. While still maintaining most of Cannon!Harry's personality.**


	3. Tangled Web

Harry was surprised that he had completely missed the 'Mime' adventure the group had gone on. Though to be fair he had literally locked himself in the library for the last two weeks. He had even barricaded the doors and windows. It was miracle that he had been able to convince Dojo to sneak him food. He had been researching Lightning techniques, and testing them out even though he wasn't supposed to try new moves without supervision. Master Fung has NOT been happy when he was finally able to get into the library and force him to leave. Harry was now banned from the library for the next three weeks as punishment.

Harry had been wandering around the temple in boredom, he was lucky enough to find the other dragons just in time for the new Shen Gong Wu, the Monkey staff to be revealed. Without bothering to ask Master Fung for permission, Harry went with them, wielding the Eye of Dashi as it was one of the Wu they possessed. And one that worked especially well with his elemental abilities. Which he was working hard to hone, as he know knew the reason he was not allowed to join his fellow dragons on missions.

Harry's power was too raw, too untrained. If he wasn't in control at all times he would lose it. His power was so destructive, so devastating. That it would be disastrous if he were to lose control of it in battle.

Harry yawned. He was only half listening to Omi's lecture on 'the boundless evil of Jack Spicer and Wuya'; since this was his first mission Harry understood that, in his own, self absorbed way. Omi was trying to give him advice on how to handle their enemies.

Later, Harry found himself not that impressed with their enemies, as he watches from the sidelines. Jack Spicer is not the enemy Omi made him out to be, and Wuya was nothing but a floating hag. Sure, they were a problem, but to be called enemies at this point? Harry just couldn't see it.

Harry frowned when Kimiko lost the showdown due to her own frustration. He knew where she was coming from but anger in battle was a dangerous thing. Something he was starting to realize didn't only apply to him. As they flew towards the next Wu location, Harry though of the best way to approach the topic with her. Kimiko needed advice, and good advice to boot.

Minutes later they were riding Dojo in the form a Viking ship Harry covered his eyes in embarrassment. "Someone please shut him up before she drowns him." Harry pleaded, truly fearing for his brother's life. Kimiko was getting _Angry_. Who had given Omi that book and why? Did they hate Him or something? Harry shook his head, as Clay tried, and did not succeed to make Kimiko feel better.

"How much further from the Wu are we Dojo?" Clay asks changing the topic before Omi can make Kimiko any more upset.

"It's right below us!" Dojo declared.

"I'll get it!" Kimiko smirked climbing onto the edge of the 'boat'.  
>"Great that makes sense considering you owe us for the Shen Gong Wu you lost!" Raimundo smirked. Kimiko growled. "Sorry, I meant to say you owe us for the<em> Two<em> Shen Gong Wu you lost." Raimundo grinned.

As soon as Kimiko dives in to retrieve the Tangled Web comb, Harry smacks Raimundo upside the head "That was a really stupid Comment Rai! Do you seriously want her mad at you?" Harry snapped, having just about enough of people saying stupid things to the dragon of fire.

"So girls know how to swim?" Omi asked curiously leaning over the edge of the 'boat'.

Harry face palmed. _'Honestly! Am I the only person on this team with any sense of tact, or a _brain_?_' Harry thought. This was something he was starting to fear was actually true. "And Omi, we need to have a talk about that book of yours." Harry's actual plans were to burn the stupid thing as soon as he got his hands on it.

Hours later at the temple Harry watches in amusement as Kimiko tried to use the Tangled Web Comb to get over her anger management issues. He also noticed that Raimundo was corrupting Omi. The other Dragons had gone to raid Kimiko's stuff, and though Harry was mildly interested in joining them he saw Master Fung coming. And decided to save Kimiko the embarrassment of being caught tied up in the cords of the Wu. Harry jumped down from the rooftop he had been watching from, snatched the comb and freed her.

"Thanks Harry." Kimiko sighs snatching the comb back from him. "I just can't seem to get the hang of this thing!" She glares at it, Harry thought he was it start to smoke and inched back.

"Kim, there's something you've got to understand." Harry said, he had read about the Wu when he was researching Shen Gong Wu a long time ago. "This Wu, it knows when you're angry or frustrated, or when your mind is not clear." Harry said cautiously, choosing his words carefully. "To be able to use it properly you would have to have control of your emotions, a clear mind so to speak." He offered, hoping that she wouldn't take it the wrong way. Harry knew Kimiko was the last person he wanted mad at him.

Kimiko frowned. "Maybe you're onto something there Harry. I'll keep that in mind." She didn't seem angry, which was a good thing, but with Kim you never really could tell. At least she wasn't using that super sweet 'I'm going to get you back later' tone of voice that had lead to Raimundo having pink hair for three days.

Harry grinned at her. "That's all I can ask now isn't it? Now I'm off to go educate my dear brother in the mystic art of tact!" Harry smirked; he gave her a two fingered salute before leaving.

Unfortunately he didn't find Omi in time. By the time harry found Omi, the little monk had already consumed a tube a lipstick and caused Kimiko to break the largest Teapot they had.

Later Harry accompanied them on the journey to gain the Golden Tiger Claws. Dojo landed in front of the Emperor's palace.

"The Shen Gong Wu is hidden in there?" Omi blinked.

How are we supposed to get in there?" Raimundo groaned.

"Maybe if we knock on the door and ask real nice like?" Clay asked Harry was surprised to find that he was one hundred percent serious with the suggestion.

"That's the Emperor's palace; they don't let just anyone in." Dojo rolled his eyes. "We need connections."

Kimiko grinned and pulled out her cell phone. "No worries, I'll just call my dad." Kimiko started talking on the phone in Japanese. She did not look happy.

Later, the dragons, sans Harry and Omi were now dressed in Japanese formal clothing. They were allowed into the palace as soon as they approached the door.

After five minutes of searching Kimiko found a trap door leading to a large underground cavern, it took the other monks only a few seconds to pinpoint the odd moaning they had head coming down. It was Jack Spicer, Harry thought he heard Jack complain about Bananas but he was too far away to really hear. Harry leaned against the wall and watched the events play out before him. He wasn't going to get involved unless he had to.

Omi Clay and Raimundo made quick work of Jack's robots, and Kimiko got to the claws first. Jack called a showdown, a race across stone bridges, and of course the surrounding area changed erratically to accompany the challenge. Kimiko was having a lot of trouble moving in that Kimono. Thus, the race was going largely in Jack's favor.

Harry winced as Kimiko tried to use the Tangled Web Comb again. She ended up flat on her back tied up in its cords. A few minutes later even he was surprised when the cords freed her and wrap around the Monkey staff as she got to her feet.

Jack shrieked in fight as the staff was wrenched from his hands.

Harry grinned; Kimiko won the showdown, at the last possible minute too! It was an amazing save. Plus she managed to teach Omi that everything he knew about girls was wrong!

"Girls have tails!"

Or maybe not. . . . Harry groaned. "No Omi, they don't!" He face palmed.

**Note!**

**Hoped you liked it, And if Harry was OOC, try to keep in mind that he was raised at the Temple, and thus will probably be rather different from Cannon. While still maintaining most of Cannon!Harry's personality. Anyway, the next three chapters Are going to be really short. But the one after that is really long. So it makes up for it! Anyway Review if you can!  
><strong>


	4. Shen Yi Bu

"A fat Ninja, you're kidding me right?" Harry asked Raimundo had joined him in the Library. Now that Harry was un-banned. He had been spending a lot of time there, to make up for the time he had lost.

"Not fat obese, this guy completely redefines the word fat! And that's not even the most messed up part!" Raimundo groaned looking up from the scroll he was reading. "He beat me! That Wu was made for my elemental powers and I lost it!"

Harry sighed; clearly this was causing Raimundo much frustration. Harry grinned getting a sudden idea, a win, and win situation if he ever saw one. "Okay, here's the deal. You do my chores for a week, and I help you embrace your . . . Nonexistent inner-bookworm." Harry said. "Does that sound fair?" To him it did!

"If it helps me regain my dignity, I'm all for it." Raimundo grinned. They shook hands to make it official.

"Great, now just give me a minute." Harry grinned, and vanished among the towering shelves of scrolls and returning half an hour later with an armful. "Here read these, I've got some more to go back and get for myself." He said dumping the pile in front of Raimundo and Vanishing again. When he returned he had another pile of scrolls. The Two ten year olds spent the next hour in companionable silence as they studied.

"Perfect! I just found the answer to your problems Rai!" Harry grinned waving the scroll he had been reading in the air.

"Nuh uh, I found the answer to my problem!" Raimundo grinned showing Harry the scroll he had been reading.

They swapped scrolls and shared a wicked grin. "We _both_ found the answer!" They declared.

Late in the afternoon the next day Raimundo came back to the Library to find Harry still studying. "We were right dude! I won not one, not two, but three Shen Gong Wu!" Raimundo grinned.

Harry grinned back. "And I, hopefully unleashed your inner bookworm!" Harry joked.

"Don't bet on it." Raimundo laughed. "Mind if I chill here? I want to play Goo Zombies Two, and Omi's been pestering me about what I studied."

"Sure, Omi won't find us for a while." Harry said. Omi could be pretty clueless sometimes.

Despite their rocky start, Harry and Raimundo were from that incident on, friends. Not the best of friends or anything, but friends all the same.

**Note!**

** Short, but I'll try to lengthen the next chapter. I skipped over the Katnappe episode, becuase I couldn't find a good way to involve Harry. Things will start getting away from the Cannon Xiaolin Showdown plot near the end of this season. Sorry, it can't Happen before then. Most of the chapters before then will be simple moments between Harry and the other characters, or Episodes from Harry's point of view.  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the faves, reviews and Alerts.**


	5. Chameleon

Harry snickered as he watched Omi beat all of the other dragons in the training exercise, dubbed 'Xiaolin Surprise' as they had to choose a Shen Gong Wu, and battle their opponent with it, without what Shen Gong their opponent had chosen. The object of the exercise was to predict your opponent's next move, and choose the Shen Gong Wu that could counter it. This technique was called 'The Instincts of the Tiger'. Something Omi had mastered, Clay chose the Eye of Dashi, Omi dodged with the Monkey Staff, Kimiko chose the Third Arm Sash, Omi dodged with the Mantis Flip-Coin, Raimundo choose the Fist of Tebigong, and Omi defended himself with the Two-Ton Tunic.

"Lucky guess, I want to go again!" Raimundo snapped.

"As you wish." Master Fung allowed it, Harry wondered what Master Fung was playing at, and anyone could see Raimundo was going to fail.

"Tangled Web Comb!" Raimundo declared.

Omi turned around, and held out his hand in a 'stop' gesture. "I'm good."

The cords from the Tangled Web Comb stopped inches from Omi and rebound on Raimundo, tying him up in its cords. "You choose nothing!" Raimundo demanded.

"No, I knew your frustration would lead to your own defeat." Omi smiled.

"Harry, would you like a turn?" Master Fung asked turning to Harry, who had been lingering in the background where the other's couldn't see him.

"Sure, looks like it's my turn to get beaten." Harry laughed walking over to the sparring circle. "Go easy on me alright Omi?" Harry joked.

"If you insist." Omi smiled, Harry was sure if he was being serious or not. It was always hard to tell with Omi.

They turned around to choose their Wu. Harry observed his options for a moment, the Third Arm Sash, the Mantis Flip-Coin, or the Monkey Staff, that means Omi would either attack him with, the Eye of Dashi, The Tangled Web Comb, The Two-Ton Tunic or the Fist of Tebigong. "Monkey Staff!" Harry declared snatching up the staff and jumping out of the way of the cords of the Tangled Web Comb.

He grinned and back flipped out of the way as the cords shot at him again, only to be tripped by Omi and tied up in the cords anyway. Harry suddenly felt sick. "Oh man, are these things made out of _Hair_!" He yelped, disgusted.

"I hope not." Kimiko and Raimundo shuddered at the same time, both having been trapped in its cords at once point or another.

Harry and Omi's spar ended the training session, and all the Shen Gong Wu were returned to the vault which only Master Fung could open.

Harry spent the rest of the Day watching Raimundo create a Virus to send to Kimiko ad a prank.

The next day Harry watched interestedly as Raimundo attempted to get the better of Omi's Tiger Instincts. This fails, but then again even Harry could predict that.

That Night, Harry was wide awake, the moon was high and the night was young. He saw something that puzzled him as he sat on the roof of the temple. It was Kimiko, or what the others thought was Kimiko. He followed and hid in the rafters of the vault, to get a good view.

Harry was not surprised in the least when 'Kimiko' was revealed to be an imposter. A Robot created by his brother and his friends Nemesis, Jack Spicer. Harry had yet to meet him. But he knew that one day soon he would. And, he looked forward to it. Jack Spicer was his age, and Harry did not feel that the other boy was truly evil. And that was just the impression he got from the stories he was told.

Harry's eyes narrowed as Omi Clay and Raimundo slowly but surely fell back into defeat, he was about to intervene when Kimiko, the real Kimiko drove what appeared to be a hovercraft through the wall and proceeded to fight the Robot. But she too fell behind. That was when Harry Intervened.

**"Thunder Strike, Lightning!"** Harry jumped down from the rafter bringing his arms up to grasp the electricity that formed there, and plunged the spear of golden energy into the Robot's head, it exploded instantly.

"Whoa man!" Raimundo stared at the destroyed robot, and then at Harry, then back at the robot, then at Harry again.

"How did you know that was the imposter Harry?" Omi asked excited to learn something new. "It was the tiger instincts was it not? It must have been!" Omi was sure of himself now.

Harry smirked and gave them the least expected answer. "I guessed." He then fell over laughing at their shocked looks, and Kimiko's horrified one. "No, seriously though, I knew which one was the fake because the fake didn't have Kimiko's temper _or _battle techniques." He said, since they really seemed to believe that he had just guessed. His fellow dragons sighed in relief. That was a much less panic inducing answer.

Harry grinned jokingly "Plus, she was way too perky. No offense Kim, but your no ray of sunshine. Not to mention, I don't know if any of you noticed this, but Robo-Kim had stitches on her neck. You guys really need better observational skills. I mean, I can barely see at times. So it's kind of sad that I have better sight then you." Harry pointed out. Seriously how did they miss that?

"It is true, Harry _dose _have bad eyesight at times." Omi conceded. He had suspected, but what Harry said seemed so obvious now. He felt rather foolish.

Later that night they found out that all of their Shen Gong Wu bar the Mantis Flip-Coin had been stolen by Jack Spicer during the fight.

**Note!**

**And Another chapter is posted! The Next two chapters are going to be at least one thousand words each, and they mark the start of things drifting away from Cannon.**


	6. Lost!

Harry was gone for two weeks, as Remus Lupin, who had over the years become a regular visitor at the temple took him to England, his home country to begin learning about a different type of magic. And about an entirely different culture from the one he had been raised in.

So the unfortunate Dragon of lightning missed the discovery of the Safire Dragon and the Ring of the Nine Dragons, but returned in time to accompany the other Dragons to New York. Their query this time was the Serpents tail.

Harry grinned as Omi marveled at pretty much everything. "Slow down Omi, we've got all day in the city! You don't have to see everything right this second." He laughed. As they went to the pier, everyone else was just as interested in checking out the sights as Omi. Kimiko gave Omi a quarter to use the Pay-Binoculars to get a closer look at the Statue of Liberty.

While Omi was playing around with that Kimiko was trying to convince Harry and Raimundo to go to the theater with her later.

"AH, I have been blinded!" Omi shrieked falling backwards as the timer ran out on the pay binoculars.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Relax Omi, the Timer just ran out, here's another quarter." She handed him another coin and Omi happily thanked her and continued sightseeing.

Harry laughed at his brother's antics. But he wasn't laughing long. Not ten minutes later their search for the serpent's tail began. They soon lost sight of it as it ducked underground. Kimiko started to search for it with the falcon's eye, but evidently saw something that made her relinquish control of the eye to Omi. Who had much better luck spotting the Serpents Tail, He ran after it. Jumping over cars and running past people, ducking swerving and turning at a pace they just couldn't keep up with. Not that Harry was worried in the beginning; Dojo still had a lock on the Wu so they still had a lock on Omi.

But that didn't last long. "I lost it!" Dojo shrieked, sounding very much panicked as he looked around them, absolutely terrified.

"You lost it?" Harry yelped eyes going wide. "No, no, no, no, no, _Please_ tell me you're kidding! Please, please don't tell me we've lost him!" Harry begged Dojo, this couldn't be happening! They did _not l_ose his little brother in one of the biggest, most highly populated, and possibly dangerous cities in America! Oh Dashi what would Master Fung say if they didn't find him! Harry was panicking and no one knew what to do about it.

"Calm down Harry, Panicking isn't going to" Kimiko shrieked jumping backwards has Harry Collapsed. He had fainted, obviously because of his flat out panic attack. Though Kimiko supposed she would have reacted the same way if her little brother went missing. But, Omi was as good as that. And she knew freaking out wasn't going to find Omi any faster.

Raimundo winced. "Okay. . . Anyone have any smelling salts?" Raimundo knew the person who would have the most luck finding Omi was Harry, Harry knew Omi better then Jack knew robotics!

Twenty minutes, and one wake up later the dragons were having no luck finding Omi. "Why doesn't Dojo just fly us up and we can spot him from the air?" Raimundo suggested, it was worth a shot, even if it was a _long_ shot.

"There are eight Million people in this City Rai; it's going to be hard to spot one Little Monk." Kimiko sighed; she hated to burst his bubble like that. But that really wasn't a helpful idea.

"Omi may have a bald head, but who knows how many other people in this city are bald? We wouldn't be able to spot Omi if we tried!" Harry groaned. He was not happy, no not happy at all. If they didn't find Omi soon, he was going to freak out again.

"No offense, but I think we just got spotted ourselves." Clay said looking up as Jack Spicer's hovercraft flew down to float above them. Harry glared up at it. They did not have time for interference from enemies!

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't the Xiaolin Showoffs!" Jack smirked, then blinked "Hey where's Obi?" Jack asked, blinking in confusion. Usually the annoying little monk would have been the one to point out his appearance. Not like he was actually _worried _about the little dork or anything. Or at least that's what Jack tired to convince himself of.

"Omi is" Kimiko got cut off my Raimundo.

"Omi is moments away from getting the Serpents tail!" Raimundo snapped. Harry glared darkly at Raimundo, even Jack would see through that one! Harry was proven right as Jack stared for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

"No way, you lost him didn't you? What a bunch of Losers!" Jack laughed, practically suffocating in the process. Though, Jack was pretty shocked, how could those idiots _loose _the little cue ball? He was that hard to keep track of . . . was he? Whatever, but seriously he didn't care about the kid. Even if it was pretty obvious Omi had never heard of 'stranger danger'.

Harry growled and completely ignored Wuya for the moment as he climbed up a lamppost and jumped off it, kicking Jack in the face. "Yes Jack Spicer, we lost him, and if you don't shut your mouth right now, you're going to lose use of it!" Harry was in no mood for some evil genius wannabe to mock him for something he was trying to correct!

Jack knocked Harry off of him and caught the end of what Wuya and Dojo said something about sensing the serpent's tail. "Well I'd love to stay and mock, but I got a tail to catch!" Jack in a not so rare moment of Idiocy completely forgot that Harry hadn't been knocked out of the Hovercraft when he pushed him away from him. "Don't want you to miss me though, so I'll leave you with this!" He released a bunch of Jack-bots. "Jack-Bots attack!" And with that he drove his hovercraft down to the subway, where it transformed into a train. And Harry was bound to his train seat by thick metal cords. "Hey, we got a Prisoner, Sweet!" Jack grinned, something like this had only happened once before so he was gleeful.

Harry snorted. "You wish Spicer!" He rolled his eyes. "I could break these stupid cords any time I wanted!" Harry bluffed angrily, he wasn't about to let Jack know that he couldn't escape due to the cords being made of metal, he would only shock himself if he used his powers.

"Who are you anyway? I mean I've seen you around sometimes but, you never get involved." Jack commented putting the 'Transformer' as Harry now dubbed it, into auto Pilot. Jack had always been just a bit curious about the mysterious looser who occasionally accompanied the other losers on a Shen Gong Wu hunt.

"Harry Xiao, the Dragon of Lightning at your Service. It's a Pleasure to finally meet you, Jack Spicer, Wannabe-evil boy genius." Harry bowed his head mockingly, and then smirked as Wuya attempted to hide her snickers. Harry figured that mocking Jack was better than showing weakness to the enemy. But regardless he felt a little bad about the comment, and smiled jokingly to show he didn't really mean it.

"Hey, I am not a Wannabe!" Jack said, somewhere between a snap and a whine. Jack couldn't tell if Harry was being serious or not. Considering one minute he was all mocking and then the next he was acting as if everything was one big joke!

"Oh? That's not what I heard from Raimundo." Harry said in a sing song voice, his common sense told him to shut up, he was captured! But it was just too much fun baiting this guy! Besides, captured or not Harry had trouble taking the situation seriously. "But I must admit you've got the genius part down pat. This robot is amazing!" Harry couldn't help but say, it really was. Jack didn't seem like that evil a guy, and Harry suddenly wondered if they could be friends.

Jack grinned, seemingly forgetting Harry was one of his 'enemies' for now. "You really think so? It's not really that great compared to some of my Jack-Bots. Just a little side project really. I have been working on it for a few years though." Jack said, Harry figured this was somewhere between bragging about it, and explaining its origins.

"Cool." Harry said honestly. "You know, you're not so bad for an evil guy." He smirked.

"And you're not so bad for a good guy." Jack smirked back. During their conversation they completely missed the train almost running over Dojo.

"So, you still have a lock on the Serpents tail?" Harry asked he figured that if he just sat tight and made conversation with Jack, it wouldn't be a problem. Considering if Jack found the Wu, he'd find Omi. And it was highly unlikely that Jack would win a showdown against Omi.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, the robot's programmed not to lose it, so even if Wuya dose I'll still be able to find it."

"Cool." Harry grinned. "Guess that means I won't have to panic about losing Omi anymore."

"You panicked? I mean, yeah losing a kid like Omi in the big city is stupid, but you _panicked_?" Jack blinked.

"Yep." Harry laughed. "I passed out and everything!" He snickered at himself. Jack snickered as well.

That was the Day Harry Potter and Jack Spicer started down the road to friendship.

**Note!**

**This was the last of my pre-written chapters, so don't expect updates everyday from now on okay? Plus I've really got to work more on my other story, Yugioh! Enter the Wizarding world!**

**On another note, check out the poll on my profile. It directly involves the way this story goes. I have a general Idea of what would happen in ever scenario. But I wanted to get your opinions.**

**Thanks for reading! Mind Reviewing? XD**


	7. Traps and Beginnings

Harry blinked, he comes back to the temple after a short four day long trip into the nearby city, and he finds that Clay was almost pulled from the temple! And that apparently, Omi learned how to milk a cow and Jack Spicer tried to drown the entire ranch. "Maybe he really _is_ evil," Harry wondered, and then laughed.

"Yeah right, Jack may do some bad things. But he's not entirely evil." He told himself as he snickered at the other monks. Raimundo claimed they were 'slowly and painfully dying of boredom'. They had become very accustomed to Shen Gong Wu appearing every other day, and the unyielding peace of the last two weeks was killing them from the inside out.

"Suck it up guys. You whine almost as much as Jack!" Harry would know he'd been exchanging letters with the 'Evil' Genius in semi-secret. "Hey, I've got an idea. Master Fung did want that boulder moved from the lake to the Cliff, if you'd rather be worked to death then bored to death." Harry grinned jokingly, but of course, Omi took the joke seriously.

"Exactly, the lack of Shen Gong Wu only gives us more time to bond together through rigorous training!" Omi declared, the others groaned. Omi managed to push Clay and Kimiko towards the boulder.

Harry grinned at Raimundo. "Just humor him okay?" He dragged the other boy after Omi. "It's just a boulder; we should be able to get that up no problem." Harry said. Only Harry hadn't counted on not being able to use magic.

"I really hate myself right now." Harry groaned as he climbed the cliff next to Raimundo. Kimiko and Clay were just above them and Omi was ahead of them.

"Well it _was_ your lame brain idea." Raimundo stated lifting himself up onto the next ledge.

"Hey Kimiko mind pulling your weight, I can't go all the heavy lifting!" Clay asked, in a tone that suggested he was trying very hard not to snap at her.

Unfortunately Kimiko picked up on it and replied in the same tone. "Why not, you do all the heavy snoring." Kimiko passed Omi and stopped on a ledge to wait for everyone else to catch up. "It shakes the temple rafters." She added, most likely out of spite.

Raimundo was halfway onto the ledge that Kimiko was one. "Wait your complaining about him when you're on the cell phone 24/7?" He asked, annoyed, he didn't make the situation better by proceeding to mock Kimiko. "Oh, no way! He said that? Oh, no way. What else did he say? Oh, no way, no way, no way!" Raimundo mocked. "And could you possibly download a more annoying ringtone?"

Kimiko growls, he was furious. But before she could snap at him her cell phone rang. Harry glared at her for instigating the argument in the first place.

Clay laughed. "You brought your cell phone? Boy has Raimundo got you pegged!" Clay and Raimundo climbed above her while Harry climbed onto the same ledge.

"Oh don't even come at me with that Male bonding vibe Clay! I've had to listen to you complain nonstop about Raimundo's Music!" Kimiko snapped.

"What's wrong with my Music?" Raimundo asked suspiciously, he was already irritated. But this fighting was going to push him over the edge if it didn't stop soon.

Harry groaned. "Please, like your any better! Clay told me what you said about my study habits! And while we're on the subject, I resent being called a 'No-Fun Boring Good-for-nothing bookworm'!" Harry snapped climbing up after Kimiko.

"Hey don't act like you're any better than I am! Who was complaining the other day about Clay's southernisms?" Raimundo retorted.

"What's wrong with my Southernisms?" Clay asked frowning as he climbed up to Harry's level.

"Nothing nothing, they just don't make much sense." Harry said, but before he could say something else he was cut off by Omi trying to be helpful.

"I believe your exact words were 'They're more confusing then Master Fung on a good day'!" Omi quoted, seemingly unaware of the glare Harry sent him.

"Hey, at least I eat less then my bodyweight at Dinner!" Harry defended himself as Clay glared at him. He really needed to stop saying things without thinking!

"Please friends, we are stronger when we are united. We must accept each other's good points along with the bad." Omi tried to play peace maker. Normally this would have worked on at the very least Clay and Harry, but no one was in the mood today.

Kimiko was the one to say what was on everyone's mind. "Well if you guys had any good points then maybe, Oh no, AH!" There was a strong gust of wind and Kimiko was knocked off the cliff, followed by everyone else, since they were all tethered to the now plummeting boulder.

The boulder crashed into the water, followed by Kimiko Raimundo Clay and Harry. Omi landed on the boulder itself, but that couldn't have been very comfortable. "Look what you made me do!" Kimiko snapped.

"I was merely attempting to help." Omi said, not understanding what he had done wrong.

"Oh stow it Omi." Kimiko scowled untying the rope from her and walking away.

"Seriously Omi, your goody-goody attitude is getting on all our nerves!" Raimundo scowled untying his rope and walking away himself.

"Ain't that the truth?" Clay agreed, also walking away after untying himself.

Omi frowned. "Harry, what is wrong with our friends?"

"Not now Omi, I'll figure that out later, right now. I think I need to meditate or something." Harry said, dropping the rope and leaving. He could feel his elemental abilities started to hit the surface, and he didn't want them to go off on anyone, least of all Omi. Harry had almost as bad a temper as Kimiko at times, but the only difference was, his powers was a tad bit more destructive then hers.

Later that day, everyone was meditating in the meditation temple. Clay and Kimiko were arguing, and Omi was stuck in the middle. Harry was growing annoyed, but Raimundo was the first to snap. "Omi, can you tell Kimiko and Clay that they're _giving me a headache_!" Raimundo snarled getting to his feet, most likely intent on leaving.

"Heads up!" Dojo chose that moment to rush into the temple. "We've got a live one!" But, it turns out Dojo had been wrong, One Shen Gong Wu hadn't activated, _Four_ Shen Gong Wu had activated.

"Great, that get's you guys out of the temple, and get's us all a little alone time." Harry said relieved. He wouldn't come with this time, not then tensions were running so high. "I'll be around when you all get back. Try not to kill each other on the way there." Harry said, only half joking.

* * *

><p>Omi returned to the temple hours later with Dojo, and no one else. Omi ran into the library grinning wildly.<p>

"Harry, Check me in! I have severely trounced up and down Jack Spicer's Buttocks!" Omi declared happily.

Harry paused for a moment as his brain processed what Omi had said. "You mean you kicked his butt?"

Omi blinked" Oh, my Badness." He then nodded happily. "Yes that is what I meant to say!"

"Omi," Harry said carefully, just noticing something. "Where is everyone else?" He asked slightly concerned. Did Omi seriously forget to pick them up on the way back or something?

Omi frowned. "They did not return?" Omi seemed genuinely confused.

"Omi, how would they get back?" Harry asked, repressing his urge to face palm. "Sure Clay might have been able too, he took the Serpents tail but Kimiko and Raimundo don't have Shen Gong Wu with them that could have transported them here." Harry explained, knowing that Omi wouldn't have understood if he had said it any other way. Harry figured that the others had won their showdowns and were enjoying some alone time before Omi came to get them.

Unfortunately Master Fung had other ideas.

"Captured?" Harry and Omi repeated at the same time. Neither dragon was particularly happy with the idea that Master Fung was suggesting.

"Surely you are incorrect Master?" Omi said hopefully.

Harry sighed and shook his head, his brother was being far too optimistic in his opinion. "What will we do Master Fung? If Wuya had our friends, surely she expects Omi to come after them. It is obviously a trap." Harry frowned.

"We must go save them!" Omi declared with obvious concern.

Harry sighed again. "Omi, we can't. They'll be expecting it." Harry wasn't sure what they were going to do, but charging into Jack Spicer's lair with no real plan was not an option. It would only lead to defeat. As even the two of them together, the most skilled of the Xiaolin Dragons, would not stand a chance if outnumbered. "We can't just go alone."

Omi turned to Harry, the most serious Harry had even seen him. "But we are alone, aren't we?" There was something about the way Omi said that, that Harry just couldn't disagree.

_'Well that settles it.' _Harry thought, following Omi out of the Temple. _'We're doing exactly what I just said we shouldn't.'_ He thought amusedly as he and Omi entered the Shen Gong Wu vault.

* * *

><p>One flight on Dojo's back later, they landed in front of Jack Spicer's home. It wasn't too terribly far from the temple, which explained how he was able to rob their vault before.<p>

Omi tied the Sun Chi lantern around his neck and Dojo shrunk down to his usual size. The Dragon shot Omi a surprised look. "The Sun Chi Lantern, is that the only Shen Gong Wu you brought?" Dojo asked, praying that it wasn't.

"It is all we will need." Omi said confidently. Harry didn't exactly share his brother's confidence; he just shrugged helplessly. Truly, he had only come along to make sure Omi did not get captured himself.

Harry followed Omi over the wall, and watched as the younger dragon swiftly decapitated a Jack-bot. Harry caught the head. They ran along the wall, as silent as ninjas, and jumped from the wall to the roof near a window. A spotlight passed over them; Harry tossed the Frisbee like head at the Spotlight. It went out immediately, considering Harry's aim was as expected, spot on. Harry pried the window open and Omi darted inside, Harry scanned the courtyard once before climbing in as well.

Inside, they found that too their luck. The window they had chose lead right to the room where their friends were being kept. Harry frowned. This did not seem right. No, he was certain now, this was a trap. They had to as stealthy as possible when freeing their friends.

Unfortunately Omi did not see things that way. He darted out into the open smiling like Christmas had come early. "My friends, you are unharmed! Hearing your voices again will give me tremendous pleasure!" Omi said gleefully, there was a flash of water, and the cloths around the other Dragon's mouths were suddenly in Omi's hands.

"Omi!" Kimiko yelped.

"Run man!" Raimundo shouted.

"It's a trap!" Clay warned at the same time.

Omi blinked in surprise. "That did not give me as much pleasure as I had hoped. . ." He admitted, just a tad confused. But, what they meant was soon brought to light as the entire room lit up with light, revealing Jack, Katnappe, Tubbimura, and the Chameleon-Bot. Wuya was lingering in the background, looking a bit too smug for Harry's liking. Harry stuck to the shadows, hoping not to be spotted.

Wuya began gloating. "Of course, the littlest monk couldn't resist coming to save his friends!"

Omi scowled, he did not like being called little. "The weak talk, the strong take action!" Omi got into a battle ready stance.

Wuya seemed to be smirking under that mask of hers. "And we shall, Attack!" Then the fighting began.

Omi did magnificently, in less than four seconds he had them fighting themselves. Harry sneaked along the shadows of the room, and pulled Jack away from the fighting.

"Whoa!" Jack spun around, thinking he was going to be attacked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Calm down I'm not going to attack you. That is, unless you _want_ to fight." Harry smirked.

Jack sighed in relief. "No thanks! I'd rather let those idiots get beat up by the cheese ball over there." Jack pointed his thumb back towards the fight, which was still going on.

"Good, because I'd rather not fight someone I'm trying to be friends with." Harry grinned and turned back to the fight for a moment. "Omi, look behind you!" He warned, Katnappe was trying to sneak up on Omi, needless to say this failed.

This naturally, brought attention to the two who weren't fighting. But Wuya seemed to be the only one concerned. She ordered Jack to get back in the game, and for some reason Jack did as he was told. If Harry had been in his position, he would have made it very clear that Wuya, the ghostly hag, was not the boss of him. But he wasn't in Jack's place, nor was he a close friend, so he had no right to intervene. Harry shrugged and walked over to his captured friends.

While he was trying to figure out how to break the chains holding them without using his elemental abilities, Omi was somehow overpowered. But, naturally Omi had a plan B. He tipped the Sun Chi lantern upright with his chin, and activated it.

"Sun Chi Lantern!" Omi declared. Harry yelped and hid behind Clay so that the light from the Shen Gong Wu would not hit him. Omi had no idea how to control the element of Lightning, there weren't many records on it. There had only ever been three Dragons of Lightning, counting Harry.

Harry peeked around the older boy to watch Omi easily beat down all three Villains, using his friends Chi. It was an amazing sight to see, and Harry could see Jack in the background making sure his Jack-Bots were taping it. Harry grinned and slipped away to run after Jack who had fled when Omi threatened to attack him, Omi would have no trouble freeing their friends. At least now that there were no other threats to stop him.

"Hey Jack, we should hang out sometime. You know, trade notes on Wu or something." Harry grinned, ignoring Wuya completely as he caught up with the Genius.

"Sure." Jack smirked. "Say, next week?" He asked, also ignoring Wuya, Who was not happy about it.

"Friday works for me." Harry agreed grinning wider as Wuya grew even angrier. "Say around noon?"

Jack nodded. "I'll see if can fit you in." But Harry could tell simply by Jack's tone that it was a sure thing.

"Oh hey, I'll see if I can get Kimiko to rent me her Copy of Goo Zombies 2." Harry winked, they both knew that no actual 'business' was going to take place next Friday.

Jack grinned back. "Sweet, seeya then!" Harry nodded and quickly left, making to back to Dojo at the last possible minute.

**Note!**

**And thus Jack and Harry become friends, or at the very least they don't hate each other! The Next chapter marks the start of when things start working more like a actual story. As we're only a few chapters away from the end of season 1 and the beginning of the Harry Potter plot.**

**Speaking of the plot, the Poll I put up last chapter has been voted in a few times, the majority of voters voted Ravenclaw. Just thought you might want to know. ^_^**

**Tell me what you think! Reviews brighten my day and motivate me to write!**


	8. Spreadsheets and Demon Warriors

Harry leaned over Jack's shoulder. "Have you put down the Changing chopsticks yet?"

Jack shook his head. "Nah, I'm still trying to remember who has them." Jack admitted. Wuya had not been happy about Harry coming over as he had been doing for the last month. But instead of ranting like a banshee as she normally did, the witch had now gone to sulk in some other part of the massive house.

Harry shrugged. "I think we do, but then again you could. This would be easier if your room was not such a mess, or if I could just go take a look at the Shen Gong Wu vault. But since master Fung is the only one who knows how to get that open. . ."

Jack snickered. "We'll just have to rely on our memory. So this sheet might get a little messed up." Jack grinned. "And hey, this isn't my room. It's my _lair_." Jack corrected smirking.

"Sure, if you say so Jack." Harry laughed. "Well we know for sure you have the Helmet of Jong at least." Harry commented.

Jack nodded. "And you losers have the Monkey Staff and the Orb of Tornami." Jack said typing that into his computer.

"But you and Wuya have the Shroud of Shadows and the Lotus Twister." Harry added. They lapsed into silence for a bit. But before they could pick up the conversation Wuya floated over, knowing full well that she was unwelcome.

"Let me guess." She said sarcastically. "You're downloading more of your vapid Hippity-hop music?" Harry was a bit surprised, but she was starting to treat him just like she treated Jack, which was pretty annoying. But at least she wasn't yelling at them anymore. Wuya could scream worse than Omi at times.

"I'm afraid you are incorrect." Harry grinned.

Jack spun his chair around. "We're creating a Shen Gong Wu spread sheet so we know who has what."

"We've got the Long Yi Kite and the Tongue of Saiping." Harry said, Jack typed that in after Harry said it.

"And _we've_ got the Jetbootsu and Third Arm Sash." Jack added those to the spreadsheet as well.

"The Dragons and I have the Star Hanabi, while you two have the Mantis flip coin. And those really cool Golden Tiger claws?" Harry grinned leaning back against the nearest wall.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Omi send them to the earth's core. So nobody has them!" Jack sounded pretty peeved about that. "Wait, so how do we label that?" Jack asked Harry.

Harry shrugged, he didn't really know. "Maybe we should just put it down as-"Harry got cut off by Wuya.

Wuya growled. "I don't need a score keeper! I need someone who will retrieve the Shen Gong Wu and not waste time with-!" Wuya cut herself off and froze. "Wait, I am sensing a new Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya gasped. "It is the most important of them all, the heart of Jong." She gasped, in awe. It was as if she didn't quite believe that it had revealed itself.

Jack blinked. "Heart of Jong was it? Is that with a G, or a J?" he asked. Wuya growled but Harry offered his own two cents anyway.

He made a point of ignoring Wuya as he spoke. "Maybe it's like, a GH or something?" Harry suggested as Jack typed it into the computer.

Wuya growled and loomed over Jack angrily; Harry couldn't quite understand why she was so determined to act like he wasn't there, but whatever. What went on in Wuya's mind was none of his business. "Jack Spicer! Retrieve this Shen Gong Wu, or face the consequences!" She snarled, a bit menacingly Harry must admit. But still, she was a floating ghost hag what could she do to them? Apparently Jack didn't see it that way though.

"You know what? I'll just let Spell-check do its job . . ." Jack said nervously pressing a key and reaching for the Lotus Twister which had been sitting on his desk.

Harry sighed. "I'll be here when you get back I guess, nothing better to do really." He shrugged. Seriously, hanging around Jack's lair was better than rummaging around a dusty library of ancient scrolls trying to find the few records they were on other Dragons of Lightning. Master Fung would probably just tell him what his Elemental attacks were when he was ready to learn them either way. So researching was really just something to occupy his copious amounts of free time. Though, it was occasionally fun to get the better of Omi by knowing more.

* * *

><p>Jack returned an hour later with the Heart of Jong and the Jetbootsu. Harry, who had been boredly spinning around in Jack's office chair, changed the spreadsheet to show this. Harry watched slightly curious as Wuya had Jack put together, what appeared to be a person from the Shen Gong Wu they had.<p>

"Now for the final piece of the Puzzle!" Wuya declared, ignoring most of Jack's comments about the project.

Jack grinned at her. "I'm way ahead of you!" He pulled a carrot from his pocket. "Look, Carrot nose!"

Wuya growled. "NO, the Heart of Jong!" She snapped. Harry froze, he suddenly remembered what the Heart of Jong did, what it could be used for. He was mentally kicking himself for not remembering faster. He had learned about the Shen Gong Wu years ago!

Harry sprang from the chair, knocking it over, and tried to stop Jack from placing the Heart of Jong under the Two Ton Tunic. But it was too late, by the time Harry had gotten over there Demonic green flames had already lit from the Heart of Jong, and began shaping the fearsome creature. It roared a terrifying evil thing that scared even Harry. He and Jack both stepped back from the table Jong had been assembled on.

Jong stood up, towering over them. Jack screamed a long, terrified, completely unmanly scream. "Behold, Mala Mala Jong!" Wuya shouted, sounding way too happy for Harry's tastes.

Harry blinked and turned to Jack. "Wait, wait, wait, did you really just scream like a small girl?" Harry had to be sure that he had heard that right. That was unmanly, even for Jack Spicer.

Jack blinked. "I guess so yeah?" Jack didn't really understand what Harry was getting at.

Harry would have been glad to explain why that was a bad thing, but Wuya was pretty fed up with being ignored. "Mala Mala Jong is a powerful demon warrior!" Wuya snapped, bringing their attention back to her. "He is powerful, deadly, and above all, invincible!" Harry was somewhat impressed with her ability to gloat. Omi could gloat, but hearing an _evil_ gloating was rather different.

Jack grinned, not getting what she was saying. "Cool, now how should I list that on the spreadsheet?" He asked, turning back towards the computer.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, how _should_ we list that in the spreadsheet?" Harry echoed sarcastically. Sure he was scared; Wuya now had an invincible demon at her disposal! But that didn't mean he was going to show it. Now that he actually thought about it, he probably should back off. Wuya _could_ order her new minion to rip him apart after all. Yet here he was glaring her down and now exactly caring. If anything Wuya would probably be more preoccupied with getting the Shen Gong Wu. He never thought he'd be so thankful that ghosts were generally created from some sort of obsession. _'It is pretty easy to guess what Wuya's obsession is.'_ Harry mused, no longer paying attention to whatever Jack and Wuya were arguing about.

It wasn't until the door slammed shut that Harry's thought process was utterly destroyed. The loud noise naturally startled him. "What happened? I was out spaced." Harry sweat dropped.

"You mean spaced out." Jack corrected automatically. "And I can tell. You normally don't mess up slang like Omi. But eh, I guess it makes sense since your brothers and all." Jack shrugged; oddly he wasn't as upset by Wuya's betrayal as he should have been. "Anyway you better get back to the temple. Wuya just went to crush them.

Harry froze. "Wait _what_!" Why do the important things happen **_only_** when he wasn't paying attention! Harry was vaguely aware of Jack repeating what he had said. But Harry was already out the door before he had even realized he had moved.

**Note!**

**And thus things start moving like an actual story. Plus we move into the actual plot. Getting Harry and Jack's friendship on the road and moving towards the season one finale. Hogwarts will come in soon, probably once season one ends. But that's being optimistic, consdiering the rate this story is going. **

**You read, You hopefully liked, and now you're going to give a kind authoress a review right? **

**I Really annoy writing this so I want to know you enjoy reading it! **


	9. The Best of Things

Unfortunately it was a good two hours before Harry made it back to the temple. And in that time, a lot had happened. Mala Mala Jong was already nearing the temple, and the other Dragons had fled with the Shen Gong Wu. Harry had no idea where the other dragons had gone. But wherever they went, it was safer then the temple at least. But he also knew that Master Fung would be less then pleased if he turned up at the temple in the middle of a battle. Though, this thought was brought on mostly by the fact that Master Fung would have had to order the other Dragons to get out. They wouldn't have left of their own free will. Well, Clay maybe, and Kimiko could be made to see sense, but Omi and Raimundo wouldn't have left for sure.

So Harry hung back where he would not be seen. Sticking to the shadows and hiding in places no one would expect him to be, even if he _was _supposed to be there. Seeing as Harry had no Idea where the other dragons had gone, so it was likely that neither did Master Fung.

_'I will just hide out here and wait until something happens.'_ Harry decided. It was not like he was going to be of any help to the other Dragons. Though, he was well aware he stood no chance against Mala Mala Jong either.

Unfortunately, Harry didn't have to wait long for Wuya and her new pet to show up. It took every ounce of self control he had to not jump out and help Master Fung and the other's defend the temple. But he knew he'd just get yelled at for doing so. That was really the only thing that held him back. The Eye of Dashi was around his neck, he could have used it with his Elemental powers. It wouldn't have been much against a Demon Warrior, but he could have at least _tried _to help.

Harry was brought back to earth by Wuya's shriek of Fury. _'It looks like she has just found out that the vault is empty.'_ Harry snickered.

"Where are they?" Wuya snarled, flying over to Master Fung, Who was looking decidedly smug Harry noted.

"Not even I know." Master Fung stated.

_'Huh, I did not know it was possible to be that smug. Master Fung has almost beaten Omi on the Smugness meter. I had no idea someone could come that close to beating Omi in that department.' _Harry grinned. He then frowned. _'. . . Wait a minute. . . What is wrong with me? I should not be joking in a situation like this!'_ Harry snapped at himself. He was wondering, just how he could be so calm in a situation like this. _'Oh that's right, because Omi isn't in danger and Wuya can't get the rest of the Shen Gong Wu as long as they stay far, far, _FAR_, away from the Temple.'_ Harry answered his own question. _'. . . Oh great I'm talking to myself now. Dojo said that was a sure sign of insanity!'_ Harry face palmed, lost his balance, and fell out of his hiding spot rather ungracefully in plain view of anyone who was in the area.

Luckily, he somehow didn't attract any attention, as Raimundo had chosen that moment to appear wielding the sword of the storm. The Brazilian monk, quite bravely in Harry's opinion, challenged Mala Mala Jong. Harry was pretty surprised by this, but Raimundo did fairly well. Up until his weapon was stolen and he was captured. Harry figured it was now or never and jumped into the fray. "**Thunder Strike, Lightning!**" The blast burned the arm which was compromised of the Third arm sash and forced the Demon to release Raimundo before Wuya could get a word in edgewise.

Harry darted out grabbed Raimundo by the arm and dragged him out of the way of the enraged Demon Warriors Fist of Tebigong powered punch. "Hurry up! We have to get out of here!" Harry hissed.

"Where have you been?" Raimundo demanded as they ran. Both boys were aware that they were being chased, but didn't particularly care. Raimundo wanted answers and Harry wanted to live.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I told you where I was going before I left. I was at Jack's. Now pick up the pace! If we don't outrun that living Hunk of Shen Gong Wu we get killed _remember_?" Harry pointed out while dragging Raimundo around a corner.

Raimundo suddenly got an Idea. "Hey Hey, Listen to this. . ." Raimundo lowered his voice to a whisper and explained his idea.

Harry grinned almost like the Cheshire cat. "Brilliant! We really do not give you enough credit do we Raimundo?"

Raimundo smirked. "Nope, now come on!"

"Right on with the plan!" Harry grinned and held out the eye of Dashi as he stepped back around the corner in time to come face to face-well face to chest- with Mala Mala Jong. **"Eye of Dashi, Lightning!"** Harry declared. The resulting blast of lightning was enough to send the Demon warrior back into a wall, but not damage him. At best it dazed him for a few seconds.

Raimundo grinned and darted out, being the faster of the two he was able to get close to Mala while it was still dazed and snag its cape, otherwise known as The Shroud of Shadows and ran over to Harry. Raimundo waved it mockingly before swinging it so that it covered both him and Harry. They vanished and due to them now being invisible, it was suddenly much easier to escape the temple with their lives.

Raimundo lead Harry to the mountain cave the dragons were using as their hideout. Dojo greeted them with S'mores, not that Harry had the chance to eat any. Omi had tackled him as soon as he walked through the mouth of the cave.

Raimundo apologized for going back without the other Dragons. But they were more interested in hearing the story of how he retrieved the Shroud of Shadows, which the Dragons of Wind and Lightning were more than happy to tell them over some S'mores and a campfire.

Everyone knew that Wuya was going to be hunting them down. Everyone knew that when she found them they would need a game plan. Everyone knew that the odds were stacked against them in such a way that any normal person would simply give up. But they did not care. They sat around the campfire, ate S'mores, and pretended to be normal kids for one night. Tomorrow they would bring themselves back to reality. But tonight, tonight they were simply going to make the best of the situation.

**Note!**

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I had a horrible mind block. And this chapter refused to let itself be written. But it's gone now and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Somehow I doubt it was. Oh well.**

**Drop me a review if you can. I always appreciate it when you do.**


	10. The Best Plan

The next day everyone gathered around the fire and tried to come up with a plan that had even a chance of saving them from being ripped apart by Mala Mala Jong. No one was really having any luck. Whenever someone thought they had a good idea the others pointed out its flaws. There was just too much that could go wrong in every scenario. And no one was willing to risk anyone else to get the job of defeating Mala Mala Jong done.

Harry frowned in thought and leaned back against one of the walls of the cave and looked up at the ceiling. "What we need is some way to separate the Heart of Jong from Mala Mala Jong." He mused, voicing his thoughts aloud. "But how, it's not like we can just reach into his chest and take it out. . ." That was the main problem Harry supposed. He turned to the other warriors, silently asking if they had any more ideas.

Omi frowned in thought. It was true they could not simply rip the Heart of Jong from the terrifying demon. But then he then had an idea. It was one that he considered to be truly genius. Thus he wasted no time in excitedly telling the others. "Perhaps, instead of getting the heart from the outside, we could take it from the inside?" Omi suggested proudly.

Everyone just stared at the youngest dragon in training for a few minutes. Harry wanted to ask if his litter brother had gone crazy in his absence. Omi blinked, wondering if his suggestion really was that odd. He thought it was a rather good one. Did they not think so as well?

"Care to explain?" Raimundo asked just a bit annoyed. He was sure that if they worked together, Mala Mala Jong would be toast. He felt that the others were downplaying their abilities too much. They hadn't spent all this time training to play hide and seek, even if their opponent _was_ a demon warrior.

Omi cocked his head curiously, as if not quite sure why he needed to explain in the first place. "Well, I was thinking that it would be possible. We need only retrieve the Golden Tiger Claws." Omi said simply. He made it sound as if they should have thought of it before he did. Or that he shouldn't have needed to explain it at least.

Harry face palmed. "Omi, I love you, but there are times when you make less sense then Master Fung." He sighed shaking his head. Harry shifted his position so that he was facing Omi. "You sent the Golden Tiger Claws to the earth's core remember? They have probably been destroyed by the molten lava at the earth's core." Harry said slowly, carefully picking each word before he said them. He didn't want Omi to think he thought he was stupid. But he was wondering what Omi was thinking, was he just taking a shot in the dark? Or did he have an actual plan? Knowing Omi he had a plan. Whether or not it would work was the million Wu question.

Omi just grinned at them with that smile that Harry had learned to fear when directed at him. Omi went and rummaged through the trunk where they were storing their Shen Gong Wu and pulled out the Serpents Tail. "I can use this to get to the Earth's core." Omi declared triumphantly. "And, Shen Gong Wu are Fire proof are they not?" Omi asked Dojo.

Dojo shrugged. "Well, they are pretty indestructible. So I'd have to say, yeah they are. So it's possible that the Golden Tiger claws are still intact. But I don't think it's that good of an idea for any of you kids to go down to the earth's core, even for a minute." Dojo added with a frown. Dojo was supposed to be watching them after all. Master Fung would kill him and use his skin as a belt if one of these kids died. But Omi _especially_ couldn't die. Then it wouldn't be Master Fung to kill him for letting Omi go to the earth's core. It would be Harry!

Harry rolled his eyes. "Dojo, what are the odds that we are actually going to listen to you on this? It is the best plan anyone has come up with since we began thinking. And we don't have much time to think on this." Harry pointed out. As much as he hated the idea, it was the best they had. And they couldn't afford to waste anymore time coming up with something better. "I'm not keen on Omi going to the earth's core either. But to hold of Mala Mala Jong for the time he'd need, it will take all of us." Harry sighed. He knew that they could only spare one Dragon for the task of retrieving the Golden Tiger Claws. And Omi would insist on it being him.

Clay nodded in agreement. "Harry's right. We're goanna have to risk it." Though, Clay seemed to dislike the idea as much as Harry did. It was the best plan any of them had come up with all day. And they had a very small window of time, too small to come up with something more full proof.

Kimiko sighed. "It's the best plan we've got so far. We're going to have to try it. Besides, if Omi's using the serpent's tail he shouldn't get burned right?" Kimiko was trying to find something to calm everyone's nerves. Everyone needed some sort of reassurance that this would work. Or more importantly, they needed reassurance that Omi would come back.

Raimundo had wandered closer to the mouth of the cave in hope of having somewhere quiet to think, although he could still hear the conversation going on behind him. Then he spotted something. It was something that forced them to make their decision on whether or not to go through with the plan right then and there. "We don't have any more time to debate this!" Raimundo groaned watching something no one could see from where they were. Everyone else gathered near it too see what was up. They could just make out the flaming head of Mala Mala Jong coming towards their hiding spot.

Omi nodded. "I shall get going then! I wish you luck my friends." Omi bowed to the other Dragons. "Serpents Tail!" And like that, Omi was gone, plunging into the earth and headed straight for its core.

Harry mentally decided that Raimundo would be the first to die if Omi didn't come back. He continued to watch Mala Mala Jong and Wuya get closer, he was barely aware of the others taking their preferred Wu from the trunk. The Eye of Dashi had remained around his neck; he hadn't wanted to take any chances by removing it. In case Wuya and Mala Mala Jong had found them in the middle of the night.

Dojo was suddenly on his shoulder; Harry had been too lost in his thoughts to really notice. "They'll be here in fifteen minutes, maybe less." Dojo frowned. "You kids sure you really want to do this? We could just bail you know. Find somewhere else to hid- . . . right. . . Never mind. . ." Dojo had stopped mid-sentence due to the terrifying death glare Harry had been giving him. Dojo had momentarily forgotten that Omi would be coming back, and if they moved they'd be leaving him. There was no way Harry was leaving their cave until Omi turned up.

**Note!**

**Yeah okay. I have no excuses for why I didn't update.**

**There should be another chapter up in a while. Later today actually.**


	11. Victory!

When Wuya and Mala Jong arrived, the Xiaolin Warriors were ready for them. It started off with Raimundo and Kimiko using the Sword of the Storm and Star Hanabi. A sweeping knife-like arc of wind blew Mala Mala back, and the sheer force of it appeared to catch him off guard. That left him wide opens for Kimiko's attack only a moment after. It was a burning arc of bright red fire that impacted with his chest. This obvious did not make him any happier. But the Dragons really didn't care. Making him mad was the result of fighting. And it proved that they weren't just some pushover trainee's. Even if they were just 'Dragons in Training', that didn't mean they weren't a threat.

Harry hung back near the back of the cave with Dojo. He didn't want to get involved unless it was absolutely necessary. The other dragons knew this. But they couldn't promise him anything. He might be needed if they couldn't hold the Demon Warrior off on their own. Harry assured them that he was perfectly willing to get involved if they asked him to.

Raimundo was really getting sick of long range attacks. Because he charged at Mala Mala, probably not the best decision but he didn't really care. He was easily stopped by a Fist of Tebigong to the gut. Harry winced. That was going to leave a mark. And it must hurt like hell too. But Raimundo got up anyway.

Raimundo growled. No way was he losing to this oversized hunk of Wu! Sure that punch had knocked the wind out of him for a minute but he was the Dragon of the wind! He wasn't going to be taken down that easily. And especially not in one hit! Raimundo got to his feet and smirked. He fell into the familiar stance of his signature move. "Typhoon Boom, Wind!" Raimundo thrust his arms forward. This move would previously have been a bit too much of a Dragon-Ball Z type of move for his liking. But it was powerful. And it felt right. This was His move. Someone else may have invented it. And someone else may have used it before him. But it was His now. Raimundo had never asked. But he somehow just knew that he used the move in ways that no one else could or would.

The gust of compressed wind was strong enough to send Mala Mala into a wall. But he didn't stay there for long. Raimundo ducked out of the way of the pointed claws at the end of the Third Arm Sash. The Brazilian monk noted that the claw had become stuck in the stone above his head. Raimundo wasn't the kind of person who would let that kind of opening happen without taking advantage of it.

Raimundo ran forward with all the speed of the wind itself and sidestepped the Fist of Tebigong which had been aimed at his head just as quickly. He swung the Sword of the Storm at the Demon Warrior's head, forcing as much wind around the blade at he could. There was a crack like a baseball bat hitting cement as the Mala Mala Jong was hit in the side of the head and thrown into another wall. The not-so-small cave was just not the best area for someone as big as Mala Mala Jong to fight competently. But for someone like Raimundo, it was near perfect.

Wuya was forgotten by then. She watched from the sidelines as the Dragon of Wind, Raimundo was it? Fought Mala Mala with a competency she hadn't known he had. The only indication that this one had any promise was when he successfully, pulled off a Shen Yi Bu dare. Apparently he was also the first to know of it. She wondered if she shouldn't have abandoned Jack Spicer so readily. The boy, no matter how big a failure he was, tended to be a reliable source of information. This was something she would need in the future if these new Warriors continued to grow more powerful than they already were. Wuya was intrigued when she sensed darkness in Raimundo. Perhaps she could use him if her current plan failed. She would have to wait and see.

By then Kimiko and Clay had joined the fight. The three were effectively out numbering Mala Mala Jong. Until it appeared the demon had enough and with a bestial scream of rage. Proceeded to ferociously beat down Kimiko and Clay, who unlike Raimundo, were unable to get out of the way of the more powerful attacks.

Harry frowned at this. This turn of events meant that Harry was now going to have to get involved. Harry wasn't against fighting. But he didn't have the greatest control of his abilities. He'd rather not fight unless he had to. But since he really didn't have a choice in the matter this time Harry called his powers forward and jumped into the fight. "Thunder Strike, Lightning!" Harry shouted as he ran forward and plunged the spear of golden energy into the back of Mala Mala Jong. The lightning was strong enough to pierce the armor of the Two-Ton Tunic that the Demon wore.

Mala Mala Jong screamed in pain and in retaliation the arm that consisted of the Third Arm Sash slammed into Harry's torso and sent him flying back. But Raimundo stopped him from hitting a wall. "I now realize that that was not my smartest move." Harry muttered sheepishly. He probably shouldn't have just jumped in like that. Now he had three not-so-deep but deep-enough-to-scar scratches across his torso.

Raimundo snickered. "Probably, but come on. We gotta get back in there. Omi should be back any minute." Raimundo stated. "And we can take Mala Mala Ding-Dong easy!" He was well aware that he was going over confident. But he didn't really care. Raimundo felt that they had every right to be overconfident, even if Clay and Kimiko were down for a few minutes; they still had Mala Mala Jong out numbered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I hate to rupture your bubble Raimundo. But I am kind of bleeding." Harry pointed to his chest. "But that hardly matters I suppose." Harry sighed and took the Eye of Dashi from around his neck. "Let's go, Eye of Daishi, Lightning!" Harry shot a large explosive ball of lightning at Mala Mala Jong.

Raimundo grinned and swung the sword of the storm through the air. "Sword of the Storm, Wind!" The resulting arc of wind shot Harry's attack forward with more strength then it originally had. The result was a small explosion. Wu were scattered all over the cave. It appeared that they had defeated Mala Mala Jong. But that was too easy. So it didn't come as much of a surprise when the Demon Warrior reformed and charged at them.

What did come as a surprise was how Mala Mala Jong suddenly froze. And then began convulsing and screaming in pain. Mala Mala Jong was practically clawing at his chest as if there was something moving around inside it. Suddenly the air in front of them opened and Omi burst forth, holding the Heart of Jong triumphantly. There was another miniature explosion as Mala Mala Jong was destroyed. Scattering the Items that had come together to create him all over the cave.

The battle was finally over. Mala Mala Jong was defeated.

* * *

><p><p>

Harry frowned. He had been searching for Raimundo for the last few hours. The Brazilian had not been happy when he found out that neither he nor Harry would be rising to the next stage of their training. Omi Clay and Kimiko were now Xiaolin Apprentices, unlike Raimundo and Harry who had disobeyed orders and had not gone into hiding as they should have. Harry had to agree that Master Fung had little choice in whether or not to let them become apprentices. They had disobeyed Orders. If they had risen with the others it would have been as if Master Fung was rewarding them for disobeying. Harry understood why he hadn't been promoted. But it didn't stop him from being a little jealous of Omi.

But Harry knew that he had abilities that Omi never would. His magical abilities stemmed much further than his elemental control. He would soon be receiving his Hogwarts letter according to Mooney. This was source of worry for Harry. Considering that going to Hogwarts would mean leaving the temple, and Omi. Harry was not sure what would happen while he was not there. And he did not like to think of what Omi would have to face without him. Being an older brother, Harry was pretty protective of Omi at times. And he would rather not have his little brother going off and fighting the big bad guys while he was at some super safe school in Brittan. But of course, his parents had gone to that school. He had been on the list for attendance since he was born. This was not the type of offer one could simply refuse.

He pulled himself from his thoughts and looked around. He realized that he did not recognize his surroundings at all. "Fantastic. . . ." He had gone and gotten himself lost. That meant that even if he found Raimundo, he wouldn't know the way back to the temple. Though Harry had a feeling it would take a lot just to convince Raimundo to come back to the temple in the first place. Raimundo had been very upset about them not moving on. If Harry recalled his exact words as his friend had stormed out. It had gone something like 'I should never have left brazil'. Hopefully Raimundo changed his mind and would come back to the temple. The other dragons would really not be as strong without him. All the Elements had to be united or they would fall to a higher power.

Harry sighed. "Really, is it too much to ask that I not have to hunt down my best friend?" He looked up at the sky and raised an eyebrow. Of course, all he got in response was silence. But he got the feeling that someone up there was laughing at him, a lot. Harry shook his head and moved on.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Raimundo had vanished. Harry hoped that his friend had gone somewhere to clear his head. And that once his head was clear, that the Dragon of Wind would come back to the temple. Harry knew that Raimundo was taking not getting the promotion hard, but not even Raimundo could stay mad forever, Right? Well, Harry did not actually have an answer to that question. It depended entirely on Raimundo, and the choices he made, though Harry had a horrible feeling that those choices would not be good ones. He tried to push that thought to the back of his mind and focused on figuring out which was would take him back to the temple.

**Note!**

**Yeah. . . . **

**Sorry for the long wait between updates, I'm pretty busy with other stories, and this story is kind of refusing to let itself be written. **

**Please forgive me? Drop be a Review if you're not too upset. . .**


	12. Birthday Surprises

Today was a day like many others at the Xiaolin Temple. But with a few key differences, one being that they still had yet to locate Raimundo. Harry was of the opinion that Raimundo had somehow gone back to Brazil. The other difference was that it was July 31st Harry's eleventh birthday. Harry had almost forgotten what day it was, since he was more focused on finding Raimundo, but Omi hadn't. Of course, Omi wouldn't let Harry forget either, even if it meant forcibly dragging Harry out of the library after breakfast to celebrate. The two brothers had developed a unique tradition of taking the day off, not doing any work and playing games all day. Omi was naturally, too nice to leave the other Dragons out of their tradition. Unfortunately for Clay and Kimiko, the first game they played was always hide and seek tag. This would have been a lot more fun for Clay, if he hadn't been convinced to seek first.

Harry grinned, he was hiding in a tree, he figured Omi had gone for the kitchen, and Kimiko probably hid in the meditation temple. _'I almost feel bad for Clay! He really stands no chance.'_ He thought having to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Clay would never be able to find him and Omi; they were the masters of this game! Then again, Clay was not someone to be underestimated, maybe he would find them. Harry knew he was just jumping to conclusions. But for once he didn't actually care. On days like today, he had a right not to think logically; after all it was his birthday! At least, that was his opinion on things. But really, if he was thinking logically, he'd have been able to logically back up that thought by saying that Clay wouldn't find them because the temple was just too big and he and Omi knew every nook and cranny of it. Of course, that didn't stop him from jumping at every small sound. He didn't want to be found first obviously, that was no fun.

It was a couple minutes before Harry got bored and decided to switch hiding places. He climbed further up the tree he was hiding until he was at the last branch that was even remotely strong enough to hold him. He wasn't exactly level with the roof like he had hoped he would be. But it was close enough. Unfortunately the branch was starting to bend dangerously as he inched towards the edge. '_It's probably going to snap any minute.'_ Harry thought frowning as he started to realize just how many flaws there were in his plan. Sadly, he didn't have the time to fully rethink it. The branch chose that moment to snap and harry just barely managed to grab the edge of the roof and pull him up. But the resulting crash was enough to draw the attention of anyone within the entire temple, at least that's how it sounded to Harry.

Harry pulled himself up onto the roof and moved as far away from the edge as he could as he heard heavy footsteps. Clay had heard that! He had to get out of there fast. Deciding to throw stealth out the temple gates, he ran along the roof, and continued moving, even though he knew that he was probably being pursued by Clay. The chase was one of the most exciting parts of the game in his opinion.

The game lasted well into the afternoon, ending with Omi tackling Harry into the fountain in the back courtyard. How Omi had managed to sneak up on him from behind when he was backed up against a wall was yet to be known. But either way, this year the game had been ever more fun because there were more people! The only thing that brought the mood down was that Raimundo wasn't there. Of course Harry pretty much forgot all about Raimundo for the time being when Dojo brought out the cake.

"Wait, we do not usually have cake until later. Is there something you are not telling me?" Harry asked suspiciously. Sure today was his birthday, but it was also his eleventh birthday. That was a pretty big day considering that he had been looking forward to it since Remus had started telling him stories about his parents.

Of course, Master Fung happened to _randomly_ choose that moment to arrive. Of course, Harry knew that it was never truly a coincidence when Master Fung appeared out of the blue. "Not quite Harry. Why don't you go out into the garden?" It was a suggestion, but Harry got the feeling it was one of those 'you can't say no' types of suggestions. Harry shrugged and went outside. He had expected many things. What he had not expected was for Remus Lupin to be there. How could he? No one had told him that Remus was town in, or is it in town? Harry found it hard to keep track of phrases occasionally. A trait he blamed on overexposure to Omi.

**Note!**

**I've hit a huge road block in any writing at all. I'm having trouble writing any of my stories. **

**This was originally part of one large chapter.**

**But I had to cut it into smaller parts so that I'd actually get to update.**


	13. More Surprises, and Remus!

What had followed had been a fairly simple conversation. Remus had given Harry his letter, and Remus announced that they would be going to Daigon Alley to get his school supplies.

But like all good things, it came with a catch. Deputy Headmistress McGonagall had asked Remus to take another student with them. Apparently this student was muggle born and lived in China, and was for some reason accepted to a school in Scotland. Harry didn't think he'd know the other student. But he didn't mind them tagging along, it would be nice to have someone his own age to talk to.

Harry was incredibly surprised when they ended up in front of a familiar home. "This is perfect!" Harry laughed. "No, no not perfect, this is hilarious!" The house was _Jack's_! This was just too much of coincidence. Jack, a Wizard? That's something no one could have expected. Remus was giving him a strange look. Apparently he hadn't figured out why this was so funny just yet.

"Come on, I will explain in a minute." Harry laughed leading Remus towards the front door. Along the way they encountered a Jack-bot as it came out of the house. Harry didn't stop to gawk; jack-bots were nothing new to him. But to Remus they were like nothing he had ever seen before. So Harry had to drag him into the house before the door closed. "Do not worry about knocking. It is more fun to sneak up on him." Admittedly Harry loved scaring jack, it never got old to hear a twelve year old boy shriek like a five year old girl.

Remus might have said something, but Harry didn't hear him. They were near Jack's basement now and Harry could hear a conversation going on. Between Jack and Wuya, somehow Jack sounded very smug about something, while Wuya sounded furious. Harry wondered how the witch could have ever thought that Jack would work with her right after she had betrayed him for an 'invincible' demon warrior who hadn't really been invincible.

Harry grinned and listened in. There was nothing wrong with eaves dropping. Really, there wasn't. He had to stop Remus from going in. He wanted to know how this ended.

"You see, now that I've made this." Jack's voice could be heard just barely from the other side of the door. "I don't need you anymore. Face it Wuya, you're _obsolete_." He sounded like he was smirking. Wuya's infuriated shriek cut through the air and made Harry wince. He wondered how someone, ghost-hag or not, could possibly shriek so loudly, and at such a high pitch. There was silence on the other side of the door, Wuya appeared to have left.

"**_Now _**we may go in." Harry grinned throwing open the door and vaulting over the rail of the stairs. "Jack, you are not going to believe this!" He laughed landing right in front of his friend. "I mean, I do not believe it even though I know that Remus is speaking the truth!" He declared grinning.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well what's the big surprise? And I swear if it has anything to do with the words 'Omi' or 'Ten-Gallons of Kool-Aid' I _will_ sic my robots on you." Jack warned wearily. Last time Harry had been so excited about something Wuya had caused him to lose his hearing for three hours.

Remus was walking down the stairs while they conversed. Harry laughed again. "Jack I told you that such an occurrence would not happen again! Really, it is your own fault for letting me have so much sugar. There is a reason Master Fung does not keep much around the temple." He smirked.

Jack face palmed. "Right . . . okay so what's this thing I'm not going to believe? I think there's a lot I'd believe considering what's gone on in the last couple of months." The Techno-Goth said with an air of 'just get on with it'.

"Oh trust me Jack Spicer; this you will not believe at all!" Harry grinned excitedly.

Remus walked over. "Stop teasing him Harry." He scolded and turned to Jack. "You're a wizard."

"Is that not hot?" Harry grinned.

"Cool. You meant to say Cool." Jack managed to say a few moments of stunned silence later.

* * *

><p><p>

It had taken longer than Harry thought it would to convince Jack that they were not yanking his arm, err . . . pulling his leg. Thankfully once that was done Jack had been 'kind' enough to 'let' Harry 'borrow' his jet so that they could fly to England to get their school supplies. Harry did not actually know how to pilot the jet unfortunately, so Jack had to activate the auto-pilot to prevent them from crashing. Harry was somewhat surprised that they all fit, but he supposed it was roomier on the inside then it looked to be on the outside.

After Jack had yelled at Harry for almost getting them all killed and Remus suddenly gained a fear of flying. The three of them lapsed into a slightly awkward silence. Jack was leaning back in his seat and bouncing a ball off the wall. Harry was staring out the window and wondering how long it would be before they reached England.

"So. . . How did you two meet exactly?" Remus asked looking between Harry and Jack. He was curious, but he was also simply trying to break the silence. It had started to get unnerving. Though judging by Harry's grin he'd rather not know. It was too similar to James's old 'I'm going to laugh at your reaction to this' face, or Sirius's ever unnerving 'Lets pull a prank on McGonagall' smiles from his schooldays.

"It is actually a pretty funny story, Moony." Harry grinned. "It begins in New York City; I had gone there with Omi and the others in search of the Serpents Tail. Unfortunately we could not keep up with Omi, and we lost him." Harry sweat dropped.

"_You lost him_, dose Master Fung know?" Remus asked paling at the thought of the extremely naive little monk lost in New York City of all the places on earth.

"No of course not, and you will not tell him either!" Harry declared.

"What shouldn't I?" Remus asked amused.

"Because then I would have to get you back. And I have friends whom will help me once they find out that it was you who got all of us into such trouble." Harry was a hundred percent serious on this. There was a reason Master Fung could not know, not even Dojo had been willing to tell him that they had lost Omi for any period of time.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "If you're that serious, then I guess I'll keep it our little secret, for now. Go on with your tale."

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's not that exciting. I ran my mouth a little too much and Harry tried maiming me. This somehow resulted in his capture. We chatted and ended up not totally hating each other."

"It's as simple as that." Harry grinned. "Though I must warn you our next encounter is much more interesting!"

"Do I even want to know?" Remus groaned.

Jack laughed. "No. But we're going to tell you anyway!"

Remus face palmed. It was going to be a _long_ flight.

**Note!**

**Yes. This chapter actually has Remus in it. **

**I'm probably not doing a veyr good job of keeping him on character sadly.**

**But whatever, hope you enjoyed the twist in this chapter.**


End file.
